Class trip to Italy!
by NightLegacy
Summary: Tsuna's class get's chosen for a trip to Italy and the Vongola Mansion! However, Tsuna can't be 'no good' at the mansion. How would his classmates react when they find out that he's not dame anymore? Slightly sadistic Tsuna.
1. Announcement

**This is my first KHR story. I know there are loads of stories like this out there, but I love them so much I just had to write one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR with my dying will! *sobs quietly***

"Japanese"

"_Italian"_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Tsuna bored. Really bored. Hellishly bored. He was so bored that he really wouldn't mind if Reborn came into the room and mess everything up. Anything was better than listening to Nezu go on about who knows what for who knows how long. He was sure he wasn't the only one, as Yamamoto had a book propped up before him to hide his sleeping face. The only thing it didn't hide was his small snores. But Nezu obviously had bad hearing since didn't hear anything.<p>

And today, on this very boring day. He learnt to never ever, no matter how bored you are, to ignore your hyper intuition. Because surely he'll pay for that.

And he sure did.

Reboyama-sensei entered the room, a graduate hat and black suit to finish the look. Instantly the classes eyes turned to him, suppressing a cheer for the distraction. Only Nezu, who was standing at the front of the class looked slightly miffed.

"And what did we do to be honoured by this visit, Reboyama-sensei?" Nezu asked. Obvious annoyance lacing his words. He didn't like having his classes interrupted. Especially the ones that he knew the students hated so he could watch their suffering faces.

"Congratulations class of 3A. You have been chosen to go on a trip to Italy sponsored by the Vongola," Reborn announced, completely ignoring Nezu. But as soon as Nezu heard the news, his annoyance vanished. This was his chance to rise up in the ranks of the elite!

"No way! Vongola as in the company?"

"The one that invented all the futuristic tech-stuff?"

While some people just decided to hyperventilate…

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG"

Their happiness however. Tsuna stood up, his hands banging onto the table loudly. His classsmates winced at the sound it made.

"REBORN!"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?"

"What were you thinking? _You know how much I treasure my time at the Vongola Mansion, are you going to ruin that for me too?!" _He yelled, unconsciously switching to Italian in anger. He stalked up to the front of the room, grabbing the arcobaleno by the collar.

Said arcobaleno smirked.

"Dame-Tsuna, What do you think you're doing?" Yelled Nezu. Leave it up to Dame-Tsuna to make a bad impression.

He was, however, shut up by a harsh glare, from Tsuna.

"_I did nothing, Decimo_," Reborn said smoothly in Italian, his smirk widened when Tsuna glared at the name, "Nono's orders."

At this, Tsuna calmed, "Nono? Why would he..Never mind." He knew he wouldn't get answers. Not now anyway.

He sighed, making his way back to his seat at he back. On the way, he caught Gokudera's and Yamamoto's worried looks, he smiled comfortingly at them.

_I'm fine, hopefully._

* * *

><p>The class gaped openly at 'Dame-Tsuna.' Did he just talk back to a teacher? While speaking Italian? Did he just manage to shut the old fart Nezu-sensei with one glare?<p>

The students at the front swore that they saw his eyes turn _gold._

Okay, that's just too crazy.

However, they never got the chance to ponder about it too much because Reborn had continued talking about the trip.

"You'll be staying in the Vongola Mansion where you will undergo the rest of your lessons and also learn about Italy and the Vongola's history."

And….he kept talking...cue snores from Tsuna and gang, while the rest of the class hung on to every word.

* * *

><p><strong>The day of the trip to Italy!<strong>

"Alright class! Line up! We're going through here!" Nezu exclaimed happily, pointing towards the VIP terminal.

"Wow! Isn't that the only for the VIP? The Vongola sure are rich!" Someone exclaimed, everyone nodded, unable to contain their excitement.

"I know right? My mum works for the Vongola so she always comes here!" A snobby girl, by the name of Miyuk said. This was met by exclamations of 'So lucky!' Which she lapped up proudly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, ignoring the crowd grouping around her and heading towards the ticket person.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Since my mother works for the Vongola shouldn't I be first?' Miyu said, pushing up to where Tsuna and his guardians were standing. Since it was a trip to the Vongola Mansion, naturally, all his guardians, except for Mukuro who had stuff to do at Kukuyo land, came along.

Suddenly, a tonfa was pressed up against her throat, stopping her in her tracks.

"Herbivore," Hibari said. But that one word was enough to stop the now shaking Miyu in her tracks. Seeing that she was not going to move any sooner, he removed the tonfa from her neck and joined Tsuna again.

The class could only watch the exchange in dumbly.

"For goodness sake, close those mouths of yours, are you going to get on or not?" Asked an irritated Reboyama-sensei. However on the inside, he was shaking from laughter.

Messing with Tsuna's classmates was just so fun. Thankyou Nono, afterall, this never would have happened if it wasn't for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm done~ How was it? Please review! Oh, and I would also like to point out that Mochida will be in Tsuna's class as I need to pay him back for all the bullying he did. *Evil laugh*<strong>


	2. Toshide

"Oi oi, did Hibari just stand up for Dame-Tsuna?" A student asked.

"Pfft, no way," Osamu said, a sneer gracing his lips, "Hibari would never defend anyone, even less Dame-Tsuna."

Everyone agreed. No-one, except one student noticed the disapproving glare sent at them by the skylark. The student, Toshide, narrowed his eyes, suspicion filling him as he watched Tsuna and his group enter the plane.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You needed something, Decimo?"

Tsuna nodded. He had pulled the butler rather suddenly to the front of the plane and was now pacing in front of said butler, eyes constantly darting back to where all the students were seated and chatting excitedly. Sebastian, who was the butler, could only watch in quiet amusement as he saw his master looking so distressed.

Already knowing what the young master would be wanting he spoke up, "You wish for the students to not know of your status. Therefore, you do not wish me to call you by your title but rather your name?"

Tsuna looked at the butler in surprise. Then let out a small chuckle, "Just what I'd expect from the head butler."

Sebastian bowed, "After all, I am your personal butler, Tsunayoshi."

He was right. Sebastian was one of the closest staff to Tsuna, he was more of a friend then a butler. It had its perks, it was much easier to ask for small favours from him that the other staff, especially the maids. Tsuna still couldn't understand why they would blush and stutter whenever he spoke or even just looked at them. Even the many butlers working in the mansion would sometimes blush and stutter. Only the older staff were much less jittery. He had asked about it, to many people, but was only answered with a chuckle or downright full-blown laughter. Even Hibari had quirked a smile, before proceeding to bite him to death. Eventually he gave up, but added it to his list of Vongola mysteries.

"Thanks, Sebastian," He said gratefully.

"But you do realize there's no way you'll never be able to get the mansion staff to do that right?"

Tsuna groaned, "I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"Were you never taught to plan ahead, Tsunayoshi?" Sebastian teased. He was replied with a pointed glare.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera appeared by the door, then poked his head back, "Everyone, I found him, he's fine!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the choice of words, but was answered when all his guardians, expect Hibari, came running over, with Kyoko and Hana hot on their heels.

"Sawada, you are fine to the extreme!"

"Hahaha, Tsuna what are you doing here?"

Tsuna smiled, before proceeding to reassure everyone like he always had to. Sometimes over-protective guardians could be troublesome. He sent a smile to Sebastian, before following his friends back out to the seating area of the plane.

"Good morning, Decimo and his guardians, and also our guests from Nanimori," The voice in the intercom greeted. The chattering stopped and was replaced by happy cheers.

"Before we take off, we will give you a small introductory to this plane. This is one of Vongola's many private jets. There are three floors. The first floor is the one you are on now, the second is for recreation. You will be able to access this floor once the jet has steadied in the air. However, the third floor is reserved for the Decimo and his guardians. Please do not enter there, or you will be punished."

The last part was added rather ominously, Tsuna noticed many students shivering in fright. Suddenly he tensed, feeling someone's gaze upon him. Turning around, he noticed one of his classmates, Toshide watching him suspiciously. He shrugged. Afterall, though most of the class was filled with brainless idiots, at least some of his classmates had the mind to look past the Dame him. He quietly applauded the boy. Toshide was clever. He didn't really mind if one student found out about him, as long as they didn't spread it. Toshide also wasn't one of the bullies and was rather nice to him. Maybe he could make a new friend.

The plane lurched and took to the air.

Xxxxxx

"Would you like some tea, Mas-," The maid stopped herself, reprimanding herself for almost saying master in front of the students she continued, "T-Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna grinned, count on Sebastian to make sure all the staff on the plane would know to not call him by his title, "Yes, thankyou."

The maid bowed before hurrying to the front of the plane and then ran back. While tipping the tea, she said in an undertone:

"_Young Master, Nono wishes to speak to you and your guardians via video conference on the third floor."_

Tsuna nodded, he had been expecting this. Looking around, he noticed that most of the students had gone off to the second floor. Quickly, he ran to the front of the plane to notify the guardians.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to many, Toshide actually knew alot about the mafia.

In fact, he was part of the mafia.

So when Reboyama-sensei came in and said that the most powerful mafia Famigilia (Though to normal civilians it would be the largest and richest company in the world) would be sponsoring their trip to Italy, Toshide became suspicious.

But, ultimately, he was still an amateur in the mafia world and emotion overruled logic.

Therefore his suspicion was replaced with anticipation. This was his chance! He could finally meet the esteemed Vongola Decimo!

Ever since the Decimo had risen, he had been the person he looked up to. Though, his title hadn't been made official yet stories about the Decimo that circulated around the mafia community were treated as legends by many, and he was proud to say that he was one of the Decimo's biggest fans (Tsuna did not know that the mafia had in fact, established a fan-club for him). He had even heard that his Don, was a close friend of the Decimo, which only increased his respect towards the future Vongola Don even more.

And now he had the chanced to meet him! It had taken all his self-control to not cry in happiness in the middle of class. He had a sneaking suspicion that Reboryama-sensei wasn't all he appeared to be, but at that time, he seriously didn't care. He was just too excited.

Now he had regained his senses a little, and when he heard the maid speaking to Tsuna in an undertone, he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"_Young Master, Nono wishes to speak to you and your guardians via video conference on the third floor."_

Was Tsuna somehow related to the mafia?! Toshide never bullied or called Tsuna dame, but he still couldn't believe that his clumsy, useless classmate could be involved. But how else could you explain the maid's use of the word master?

He would find out, that was for sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**And I know that Sebastian was probably the most cliche name I could have chosen for a butler, since almost all butlers seem to be called Sebastian. But that was exactly the reason why I chose it. It's cliche, but readers will see the name and almost instantly know its a butler, so then the story is easier to understand.**

**That's what I think anyway..**


End file.
